


Княгиня

by orphan_account



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Ivar is a Princess, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So Ivar went and got himself a husband and a child. Good for him.
Relationships: Oleg/Ivar
Comments: 27
Kudos: 175





	Княгиня

He expected the land of rus to be a frozen hell and he was right. What he didn't expect was to find himself a husband and a child there.

The special relationship Oleg talked about was indeed special. They've had enough of women and betrayal and bonded almost instantly.

At first Ivar thought that they're like brothers to each other. Then he saw what Oleg did to his brothers and thought that maybe a brother isn't good enough. 

He wasn't really planning to take their relationship the next level but Oleg didn't ask. He just kissed Ivar in the dim candlelight. Ivar was too stunned (or too afraid) to stop him. Few seconds later Ivar couldn't see why he should. Oleg kissed him like it was the most natural thing in the world. No doubt, no question, no hesitation. 

Oleg's kisses were like storm. You can't fight the storm, you can only hope that it'll spare you.

Ivar started to believe that they were meant to be, that gods made them for each other. With women he was a cripple, unable to father a child, but for Oleg he was perfect. Ivar didn't need his cock to work, he only needed his ass to be slick enough for Oleg to fill him, take his pleasure from him. He felt the pleasure as well, when Oleg moved his hips just right.

If this wasn't the will of gods he didn't think he wanted to believe in them. 

Oleg whispered the sweetest, filthiest things in Ivar's ear when he fucked him. 

Sometimes he'd tell Ivar how they'd torture and skin his brothers alive and sometimes he described just how beautiful Ivar was with his long hair and pretty face, how good he was at taking Oleg's dick.

Ivar knew that little Igor was well aware that him and Oleg shared a bed. After all Igor sometimes slept in their room and heard them fuck. What he didn't expect was the whole Kiev to know that he's warming their Prince's bed. 

He strolled the market one day and saw a beautiful belt, neither scandinavian or slavic, persian maybe, from the Silk Road. Using the little language he knew he bargained to buy it for half a grivna and have it delivered to the palace.

"Да, княгиня," said the woman with a bow.

Ivar knew the first word. Da meant yes. Oleg loved that word and made Ivar moan it ever since the first time Oleg took him and whispered 'da, da, say da' and Ivar obliged. He made sure to moan it every time, whether he felt the pleasure or not.

The second word however he didn't know. It sounded familiar but Ivar wasn't sure his guess was right. 

That very night he asked Oleg "What does knyaginya mean?"

"Княгиня is the wife of князь."

"So... a princess?" asked Ivar a bit starteled.

"Yes," answered Oleg.

Ivar fell silent for a while.

He's a son of the greatest king that ever lived. For a brief time he was king himself. All of that just to become a princess? Someone's toy, a _wife_ at best? 

He felt sick. 

Oleg saw his distress and hastened to reassure him.

"It's not a word to be ashamed of. It just means that you're mine. You are mine, aren't you?" asked Oleg.

Ivar didn't answer at first but under Oleg's heavy gaze he realized that he no longer belonged to himself. Ever since his feet touched the icy ground of this land he belonged to its master. 

Seeing submission on his face Oleg softened and hugged Ivar, whispering into his ear: "You're my Princess, my beautiful bride. Don't ever betray me and we'll be happy."

Ivar listened him carefully. He wasn't going to betray Oleg, after all he knew what Oleg did to his previous wife. A tomb under Kiev isn't where son of Ragnar Lothbrok should be buried. 

But Kiev itself could become a place where he'll be happy. Only time will show.


End file.
